


Bunnies Everywhere

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Gen, Why Do I Keep Accidently Writing Faith X Tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslashrevolution's 1000 Follower Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1000 of *something* suddenly appears.

"Buffy!"

"What is it?"  Buffy asked as she ran down the stairs, two at a time.

"Why. Are. There. Bunnies. Everywhere."  Faith stated more than asked through gritted teeth.

And Faith was right.  Buffy stayed on the second step for fear of stepping on one.

"I...don't really see how this is a problem."  Buffy was grinning, on the verge of laughter.

"This isn't funny, B.  I've been standing here for half an hour waiting for them to leave or disappear so I could get to the bathroom."  Faith had her arms crossed and her legs were trembling.

"Do I get a kiss if I get rid of them?"

"You get a punch if you don't."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she burst into Willow and Tara's room.  "Bunny...infestation..." was all she say between laughs.

Tara looked at Willow disapprovingly.  "How drunk were you last night?"

"I wasn't!"  Willow said defensively.  "I only had two drinks, and I distinctly remember not doing any spells!"

Tara crossed her arms.

"Well, I was _really_ drunk the night before that, and I don't remember anything weird happening yesterday."

"Xander's purple hair excepted-"

"He asked for it!  Tara..." Willow whined.

Having finally recovered from her laughing fit, Buffy got down to business.  "Look, can somebody just get rid of them?  And can you tell Faith I did it?"

"On it," Tara said as she got out of bed.  "Before _you_ -" She shot a glare at Willow. "-mess it up again."

"Domestic feud later, bunnies begone now."

"Coming," Tara said.

"And don't forget to tell Faith I did it," Buffy reminded her in a whisper as they descended the stairs.

 

"So how about that kiss?" Buffy asked.  The bunnies were gone, and Faith finally got to go pee.

"Hmm, you're right.  Tara?"

"Mm?" Tara turned to face Faith and Buffy.

"Would you like a kiss?"


End file.
